Sweet, Sour, and In Between
by BellaJacobDuet
Summary: What would happen if The Volturi found out about the treaty with the werewolves? The Cullens and Quileutes find themselves in quite a few pickles. PLEASE R&R!
1. Surprise, Surprise

Author's Notes

Kat:So here is the awesomeriffic story! My BFF and I have been writing it for a few months now and we finally decided to post it. Just remember that I didn't write this by myself, I had lots of help. From Courtney of course. Duh who else? Well I don't have anything else to say...

Courtney: Howdy, ya'll:) Hope you like this, it's a little slow in the beginning, but we promise it WILL get better. Please, _please_, PLEASE review! For those of you on my personal account, the rest of the story will be posted on another account, title BellaJacobDuet. For those of you on _that_ account, never mind!

Disclaimer: _We_ obviously don't own any of the characters of main ideas in this story. Stephenie Meyer does and always will. Unless she gratefully decided to give them to us for some unexplained reason. Also, we do not own the song Nine in the Afternoon.To the story!

Bella's P.O.V

It had been a _long _month. Living with Charlie had become very interesting after breaking the news about the engagement. So recently I've been spending _a lot _of time with my favorite family. The Blacks...I mean Cullens. I was pacing my room waiting for Edward to show up and whisk me away like normal. When I heard the doorbell ring, I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen just in time to open the door and see Emmett. "Um...Emmett?"

"Absitively posolutely." I cocked my head at an angle. "I'm here to pick you up for Edward."

"Oh, okay. So," I said looking around him to see which car he drove. "which car are we riding in?" He started to laugh.

"Car? You thought we were riding in a _car_? NO! We're running of course silly." He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I was about to object, figuring Edward didn't actually mean to _pick me up. _Instead he started running through the thick forests of Forks while I kicked him to put me down. When he didn't, I screamed for Edward, knowing that Alice would see me in a vision and send him after me. Poor defenseless me.

"I can assure you that Edward _will _come," I stated with a grin. He could probably beat Emmett any day.

"Well that's what I'm hoping for. If he starts a fight over you this could get fun!" I sighed as he kept running. Right as we were about to reach the Cullen manor, Edward had gotten to us.

"EMMETT! When I said to 'pick her up' I didn't mean literally!"

"Told you so." Emmett set me down. Finally! Then, even though he most likely didn't _want _to fight, Emmett tackled Edward. I backed up-tripping over a tree root-as they battled. It was quite interesting actually. One would get slammed into a tree, making a sound louder than thunder echo through the forest. Then another one would get the old left hook, which would send the other flying into the distance. After a few minutes of their brawl, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle came fleetingly out of the house.

"BOYS! STOP THIS NOW!" Esme's scream was heard for miles. At the moment, Edward had been holding Emmett pinned up high on a tree. As soon as she screamed, he let go and Emmett fell gracefully to the ground. Rosalie went up to his side and slapped him.

"Idiot."

"But I'm _your _idiot!" She rolled her eyes as he smiled childishly. I went up to Edward and rested my head on his shoulder. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I'm pretty sure it was because of Esme screaming at him.

"What were you boys doing? If anyone had heard the racket you were making and came to investigate-" Esme looked like she might blow a fuse. Carlisle came up from behind her and put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Esme, they were probably just having some fun. Right boys?" They both nodded quickly, so as to get out of trouble as soon as possible. "See? Just don't make that much noise next time you want to wrestle. We can't afford for Charlie and the police squad to come barging in to see who's disturbing the peace. I don't need _another _lawsuit." He looked pointedly at Emmett who had shrunk down behind Rosalie. I was laughing now at the mention of Charlie coming to investigate their house. The funniest part would be when he showed up, I would be there too. 

"Well we're just going to leave now..." Edward scooped me up bridal style and rushed to the house before Esme could get started again. "Thank God we escaped _that_. I didn't want to have to put up with them any longer." Chuckling, we walked to the living room. I sniffed the air circulating around Edward, and playfully turned my nose up. 

"Edward, good grief! Go take a shower! That little brawl ruined your perfect _smell_. And you look more disheveled than necessary as well.

He smiled a mischievous smile, and then scooped me up in his arms, making as much skin contact as possible. He ran upstairs to his en suite bathroom, and placed us both in the upright shower. He started the water, and we were both drenched. I shrieked in disapproval. 

"_Edward!_ Why on _earth_ did you do that! I was only _joking!_"

"So was I."

I humphed at him, and he laughed out loud, throwing his head back so the water was right in his face. _Wow._ He really _does_ look like a Greek God. Poseidon, perhaps. I laughed as well, and rejoiced in the moment. In the deep dark confines of the back part of my mind, I wondered what I was going to wear home. Charlie would _freak_ if he saw me soaking wet after a trip to the Cullens. Although, I could just blame it on the rain...it depends. I sighed, and Edward kissed me. Wow...again! This is _way_ better than kissing in the _rain._ I might have to insult Edward's sense of personal hygiene more often. I smiled into the embrace, as did he. He sighed as he broke the kiss.

"It's getting dark. I should take you home."

"I guess you're right. Not that I don't wish you weren't."

He chuckled, and caressed my lips once again. While doing so, he swept me off my feet-literally-and exited the shower. He sat on the toilet, me on his lap, and stroked my wet hair as he kissed me. _Why_do I have to marry him _before_ moving in? We could prolong this moment for much longer if I didn't have to go home and answer to Charlie. I love Charlie to death, but sometimes he's just a bit of a nuisance. Edward broke our kiss momentarily to call for Alice, and then embraced me once again. I hoped it wouldn't be too awfully awkward to have Alice walk in on us, only because she was summoned here by my wonderful Eddie dearest. 

She skipped merrily through the still open door, and I giggled at her, blushing of course. 

"Alice, can you please allow Bella to borrow some clothes? Hers are all wet."

"And, if I may ask you, Edward, how did she _get_ them all wet?"

Alice held the most innocent expression I had ever seen on a vampires face, and I struggled not to laugh hysterically.

"_Edward_ dragged me into the shower. _That's_ how."

She giggled uncontrollably, and soon Edward and I were snickering as well. She took my hand and led me to her room. As we passed Emmett and Jasper, who were conversing a little _too_ discreetly in the hallway, Emmett whistled at me.

"Woo hoo, Bella! I'm sure _Edward_ really enjoys the wet t-shirt look!"

I blushed a scarlet red, of course, and he chuckled. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out, only after making a low-baller retort about his masculinity. We arrived at Alice and Jasper's very large bedroom, and of course she led me directly to the closet. 

"Pick anything you want, Bella!"

I reluctantly walked over to one of the racks in the far left corner, choosing this one because it seemed to be a little less fancy, a little more small town. Of course, Alice wouldn't hear a word of this. She tugged at my wrist, and I followed her to the rack opposite of this one, which held an assortment of Donna Karan designer originals, and a few foreign labels I was unable to read. I picked a hazel top, with a few pink flowers embroidered on one side. For the bottom of this ensemble, I chose a simple pair of jeans that I was about 99.9 sure must have cost at least $400. I changed, and Alice giggled in delight when she saw me. 

"Keep it!" 

"Alice, that is completely and absurdly unnecessary. I'll wash them and bring them back as soon as I can."

"Silly Bella. No, you _must_ keep them. Now, hurry, Edward must return you to Charlie." I sighed, wishing she hadn't reminded me of this. But since I _had _to go, I hurried myself up to Edward's room, tripping as soon as I reached the door. If he hadn't opened it so fast I would have surely fallen into it or through it. Though I didn't think I was quite that heavy.

"In a rush to leave?" He said once he'd caught me. His face was next to my ear and his breath sent me into a partial coma.

"Uh, I...um." He laughed at me and kissed my hairline.

"Having trouble remembering?" I nodded. So he picked me up and started out of the house. "You know, I wonder how Charlie will react when he sees you in designer jeans." I snorted.

"Like he would even notice. Much less care." Edward was now gently sliding me into the silver Volvo. 

"I have to agree with you that he wouldn't care. But he might notice you were wearing jeans that _you _couldn't afford." This time I didn't resist the urge to stick my tongue out. He laughed and made his way to the driver's seat. Once the engine was started, we took off. The ride was pretty silent, except for one time, when he turned to me, smiling, and stated a quite random thing.

"You know, your eyes are the size of the moon tonight. I've never noticed before."

"Uh...thank you?"

He snickered, and returned to driving. We arrived at Charlie's house just after that, and Edward had my door open, hand extended, before mine had even reached the handle. I smiled at him, and allowed him to help me out of the car. We walked to the door hand in hand, and I felt like my life was a movie. Of course, it very well _could _be turned into one; there's plenty of drama. Edward dropped me off with a peck on the lips, and I sighed with delight as I recalled the events of the day. I changed slowly into my night clothes, and went to bed right away. I hadn't realized how tired I was.

As I lifted up the covers, I heard a strange noise from outside. I looked out my window to see that nothing was there. At least there didn't _seem _to be anything. So I ignored the thought and slowly drifted off.

"Bella?" I swore I was hallucinating. Seriously, why in the world would I be hearing Jake's voice? My eyes fluttered open. To my shock, Jake _was _there! Actually, he was lying next to me. "Good morning!"

"Ah! Jake, what are you doing here? And how did you get past Edward?" He chuckled lightly.

"Oh, Bella. How I missed you." I scowled at him as he continued to laugh. When he wouldn't stop, I finally started to get up and get ready. "Bella! I was just kidding. Come back! I have some important news to tell you."

I sighed and sat back down. What could be so important that he had to somehow get past Edward and into my room before I woke up just so he could tell me once I was awake.

"So, what's up?" At my question, he quickly went from smiling and joking to looking at the floor in an embarrassed way. I laid a hand on his. "Jake you know you can tell me anything."

"Bella, it's hard to explain. Plus, you probably won't like the news too much." I ignored him and placed my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me.

"Just tell me. I promise I won't judge you on whatever you're about to say to me." He moved his gaze to the floor again.

"It's just that...well I..."

**Ha! You have to wait till chapter 2! We love cliffies so you better get used to the drill. R&R!**


	2. Not My Place

Author's Notes:

Courtney: Hey again! Thanks so much for the reviews! 3s to all who took the time to do so! Hope you like this next chapter, and sorry for the cliffhanger...well...not really. Anyway, let's hurry and get to the story!

Kat: We all know she's so impatient. Also, if you get a message or review reply from authors named pottergirl94 or bandaid01 that would be our personal accounts. Mine is pottergirl94 so you can probably figure out Courtney's. Ugh, I'm coughing so much I have a headache. And with the whole cliffhanger thing, well you better get used to it. We like them a lot. TO THE DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: We still do not own any of the characters or main ideas of this story. I know it's sad but it's still true. :'(

Bella's P.O.V

Urgh!! Why is he being such a butt and holding this from me?! 

"Jacob Black, tell me _now_! You're driving me _crazy_!"

He chuckled, of course. 

"_I_ don't mind driving you crazy. Actually, I enjoy it quite a bit."

I grumbled, showing my utter impatience and disapproval. He looked to the floor again. I leaned my head on his shoulder, trying to show that I trust him, obviously trying to get the point across that he can and _should_ trust me as well.

"Jake--"

"I imprinted, Bella."

"Really?! I'm so happy for you, Jacob! Who is it? Who's the lucky girl?"

"This is the part you're not going to like."

"Come on, it can't be _that_ bad. Unless it's one of those snobs from school, like--"

"Like Lauren?"

"Yes. Just like—WHAT?! It's _Lauren?!_"

He nodded slowly, studying the wood grains in the floor once again. I never really thought about it, but it would probably be much safer-well, for _me_, anyway-if the room were carpeted. 

"Why _her_? She doesn't _deserve_ you, Jacob. _You_ deserve much, _much_ better."

"It may seem like that, Bells, but you know, she's really not as bad as you think. You've got to give her a chance. There's a lot about her that you don't know." Still staring at the floor.

"_Give her a chance_?! Jake, she has been _such_ a _jerk_ to me!"

"_Bella_! Come on! You just don't _get_ it! I couldn't help it, Bells! You _know_ that! Why blow up on me like this?"

Well, at least he finally looked me in the face. I turned _my_ face to the floor for a second, but when I looked back up to say something, he was gone. I groaned. Great, now _I'm _a jerk. That's the best way to start off a morning. 

"I know you're somewhere around here Edward. Just come out already."

"Well I was already out. But okay." I turned around to see him sitting behind me on the bed. Turning around I leaned into his shoulder and cried. 

Edward's P.O.V

I was sitting under a tree next to Bella's house. The _mutt _was in her room giving her some apparently important info. He had become too cunning for me so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Well except that he was 'thinking' about how to say the alphabet in French. Hm, I wonder how he knows French. But anyway, he was currently in Bella's room and from the sound of it, whatever they were discussing was going badly. I did happen to catch a few things.

"I imprinted, Bella." What the hell does 'imprinted' mean?

"Why _her? _She doesn't _deserve _you, Jacob. _You _deserve much, _much _better." I hated when she talked about _him _like that.

"Why blow up on me like this?" Bella was blowing up? There's a story to tell. Thankfully, I saw him 'fly' out the window after the last comment. Jerk. Well here I go. Once inside, Bella started saying something.

"I know you're somewhere around here Edward. Just come out already." She was so oblivious today. But I'll be nice to her right now since she's apparently upset.

"Well I was already out. But okay." She turned around in time for me to see tears starting to fall down her face. _ Great._ What did that big, stupid, jealous, pushy, half-naked dog friend of hers do now? As she leaned against my shoulder I gently ran my hand through her hair. She seemed really upset about whatever their conversation was about. 

"Sorry Edward." She looked up at me with her large brown eyes. It reminded me of that song Brown Eyed Girl.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. He upset you so you cried. That's typical emotions. I think." She chuckled.

"Those are definitely typical emotions. But it wasn't Jake's fault...okay maybe it was. Nothing big though." Her voice got a bit in the highish I'm-lying-to-make-you-not-get-angry-at-someone-else-or-me-at-the-same-time-cause-we're-both-at-fault range.

"What did he say? To upset you so much I mean?" She looked a bit uncertain at my simple question.

"Edward, I don't think this is my place to say." 

"But Bella, if he hurt you it's yours to tell. You shouldn't let other people convince you that it's not."

"Edward, he didn't hurt me. Not intentionally at least. It'll be good for him, and me." She's happy about being non-intentionally hurt? Did he drug her or something? I hated all of her suggestive riddles. They were making me _insane. _

"Bella, your riddles are driving me up the wall. What did he _do _to you?! I mean, he didn't, you know-"

"Edward?! No he didn't do anything like _that! _I would have definitely said something if he even got close to pulling that one." Well that's a relief. 

"So then why won't you tell me what's wrong?" She was starting to look angry. Not good.

"I've already explained why! It's not my story to tell." Now she started to look remorseful. "Please Edward, can you just forget about this conversation? For me?" I sighed, not pleased at all. I knew she wouldn't give in so I would give up instead.

"Fine, please forgive me for being so nosy?"

"Every time."

Bella's P.O.V

Wanting to throw him off guard, I decided to pull out the I'm-scared-to-death-about-the-future-not-really act. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and leaned into his chest muttering, "I'm scared, Edward."

He looked at me with a concerned expression grazing his beautiful face.

"What is it that's scaring you, love?"

"The future. I mean, Jake has told me multiple times that after the _change _we may not be able to be friends anymore." I sucked in a deep shaky breath. This was working better than I expected. I even swore I heard him mutter 'Mutt...'

"Would you like me to talk to him? Wait...OH MY GOD! Did I seriously just say that?!" I laughed.

"Yes you did say that aloud. And would you? Talk to Jake I mean. Just for me?" I gave him the best puppy dog pout I could make. He chuckled.

"Oh no! The puppy dog pout. I'll have to go now..."He sounded teasing until the last part, where he trailed off with tons of un-enthusiasm dripping in his voice.

"You absolutely have to go. I couldn't bear talking to him myself. Not yet anyway. I think I'll stay here while you go, just to keep my distance." And in case a fight breaks out and they wreak havoc all over town. That would be interesting though since Charlie would have to stop them. 

"Sure. Well I love you anyway." I kissed him quickly.

"I love you too. And thank you so much for doing this. It means so much to me." He sighed, kissed me once more, and glided out the window.

End Note: Ta-Da! You like, you like?! Please tell us! Just click the shiny review button and you're on your way to Edward's house...or Jacob's, if you're like me-Courtney-and like Jacob. Feel free to private message as well. :)


	3. 1 plus 1 equals 11

Author's Notes:

Courtney: Aloha! (I actually don't know if that means hello or goodbye or both but I'm using it as hello.) We've held this from you...muahaha! Anyway, please tell us what you think! We freak out and act like little kids hunting for Easter eggs every time we get a review cuz that's what the cool kids do when they're excited! :-) 

Kat: Well I don't exactly agree with the last statement Courtney made. She might do that but I don't. Anyway, I'd like to thank the millions of artists that Courtney and I listen to while writing our story. Some of them are: Jeremy Camp, MCR, FOB, OneRepublic, Dashboard Confessional, Kate Nash, 30 Seconds To Mars, Chris Brown, Lifehouse, Switchfoot, and lots more. I specifically listen to Flo Rida and Rihanna but Courtney doesn't like their music much. Crap...Courtney's doing _another _note. Cause we surely want one...

Courtney: Good point, Kat! Music is da bomb, man! (I'm really just acting like an idiot for no reason...I don't talk like this in real life I promise.) Except for I do like Rihanna's music sometimes...I'm pretty picky, though. OOH! Don't forget Panic at the Disco...they inspired the line in chapter one about Bella's eyes being the size of the moon. Thanks to you all. **Blows Kisses**

Kat: She's a drama queen. JK...now that our notes are longer than the story, let's get moving.

Disclaimer: We still haven't received our letter stating we can claim the characters and main ideas in this story. Support our cause! Not really...you might get sued...

Jacob's P.O.V.

Why, oh _why _did I think Bella would take this well? I _thought_ she'd be happy for me. _Wrong._ I know I overreacted a bit by leaving before she got the chance to talk, but I couldn't handle it anymore! She is such a hypocrite sometimes! What the _hell_ is that _stench_? Great, the _leech_ is here. Oh, shoot! 1 1=11, 2 ...

Edward's P.O.V.

1 1=11? What kind of school system do they run over there? Whatever. I've got to talk to him about his _friendship_ with Bella, and try to weasel the big secret out of him at the same time. Had he been human it would have been _so_ much easier. I walked up to him, where he was sitting beneath a large sycamore in the forest right behind Bella's home. 

"Jacob."

"_Edward._"

**Death stares.**

"Want something?"

"What do you think? It's not every day that I decide to loiter with my fiancee's _dog_."

"Spit it out, then."

"Bella is upset about something _you_ said to her. Wanna tell me what that might be?"

"She didn't already?"

"Uh...no. I'm _supposed_ to be discussing your friendship with her after the..._change._" I gulped, hating to say that out loud.

"Oh. What about it? _We_ already agreed to stay friends."

"Whatever. So will you keep her or not?"

"What do _you_ think?"

"Okay, I'll tell her yes." _Terrific. _ I had kind of been hoping he'd say no. "So, what's the _real_ reason she's upset?"

"Hey, Ed, you--"

"_Don't_ call me Ed."

"_Edward_, do you really care?"

"Not directly. It just bothers me when Bella knows something I don't."

"So you're _using_ me. _I_ get it."

"Will you just tell me? _Please_?"

"I imprinted on Lauren."

"What in the world does imprinted mean? Is it some freaky werewolf thing? Does it involve sex? Is that why Bella was all weirded out?"

"Uh...sort of. It means that I found my 'soul mate' of sorts. We gotta get married first, though..."

"Okay, enough about that! Just wondering, because there are certain subjects that always make Bella get this weird mood that I can never figure out."

"Yeah..." **Awkward silence **"So, yeah, Bells is mad because she doesn't like Lauren and now I'm in love with Lauren. I wonder if she's jealous? I always _knew_ she loved me."

**Sigh **"Well, uh, maybe. I'll try to get her to loosen up."

"Whoa there, don't get too frisky. You know how she can get caught up in the moment."

"You know what I mean! I gotta go, before we get too mushy with each other. We're _supposed_ to be cutthroat jerks to each other. Literally."

Jacob laughed, and with that I swept away back to Bella. I couldn't help but laugh at the strange things that got brought up while talking to a juvenile werewolf. Maybe I liked him more than I thought. And maybe not. More likely not. 

Bella's P.O.V

Edward's been gone for quite a while now. I thought he'd be back like _at least _ten minutes ago. He could never stand Jake long enough for a civil conversation. I hope they didn't start a fight. I continued to look out of my bedroom window. Just as I was turning around to head to the stairs, a set of cool arms wrapped around my waist. "Edward! Don't scare me like that." His musical laughter filled the room and sent me spiraling to heaven and back again. 

"Sorry, Bella. But you looked so vulnerable, I just had to do it." 

"Oh," I said with a mischievous grin. "So what else can I get you to do if I look vulnerable and irresistible?" He cocked his head to one side.

"I never said irresistible." I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"But you know it's true." He laughed again, this time picking me up and sitting in my rocking chair with me in his lap. "So how was your chat with Jake? You took so long that I was about to come looking for you guys to make sure you weren't fighting."

"Us? Fight?" He gave me the most innocent expression I've ever seen on his angel face and I snorted.

"Oh yeah. But how did it go?!" 

"We actually had a nice, calm conversation. Well, partially calm at least." I raised an eyebrow and he continued. "It was okay except when one of us would get upset and yell or if we had an awkward silence. Those were pretty strange." 

"Must've been. Jake and awkward silences are common but strange when they occur."

"Uh huh...but Jacob said he'd still be your friend. Though even though he didn't mention this, it will be very difficult. I mean, what will you do about the treaty?"

"Well, we'll leave Forks and invite Jake to visit?" He looked at me skeptically.

"I have a feeling that _that _won't go over very well." I sighed, knowing it was the truth.

"But...but...but there must be somethiiiing!" Edward had swung me up in his arms and jumped out the window, landing safely on the ground as always.

"Where to? My house or the meadow?" I thought about the pros and cons of these two choices. More cons appeared for his house. 

"The meadow. I really don't want to put up with Emmett right now." Edward laughed melodically, slipping me into the passenger's seat.

"Don't worry. He's been taken care of."

"He's been taken care of? But he could beat you in a fight _almost _any day."

"Well...forget about that. To the meadow." I smiled.

"Okay. Let's just run away from all of our problems and big burly brothers." He turned and looked at me sarcastically, swinging out of the driveway at 115mph. 

"Lets just go." Chuckling, I laid my head on his shoulder.

"If you insist."

End Notes: How'd you like it? Review! Pretty please?? Also, if anyone can find out Lauren's last name, then private message this account. It would be extremely helpful for future reference. Thanx!


	4. Oh, Crap

Author's Notes:

Courtney: Hello again! I really really really really really really really hope you like the story! I'm very happy and a little high right now because it's warm outside and I

Kat: She can say that again. Though sometimes _I _believe she belongs in a psycho ward. But who cares? I mean, they have cookies there! Sorry, inside joke...anyway, thanks for the reviews we've been getting. Hope you like our chapter names. They take a long time to come up with cause I like to throw people off and Courtney likes one word,plain and simple titles. So we have to compromise. Anyway, to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Well for the millionth time...wait...Courtney wants to write it this time...yeah! Because she writes it every single other time! x-( Anyway, props for everything recognizable goes to the respective owners of whatever it is...like all the Twilight characters go to Steph Meyer, and any songs that we may or may not use in this chapter will be identified in the end note. ;-)

Bella P.O.V.

He kept driving, looking over at me occasionally, and smiling strangely when he did. I was beginning to get suspicious. When we arrived, he helped me out of the car, as always, and threw me on his back. He seemed to be in a hurry-more than usual, that is.

"What's the big hurry?" I asked, accusations dripping thick.

"Oh, nothing."

And with that, he had the lift off, and I could no longer question him without choking myself with a sudden intake of air. We got to the meadow, and sat in the grass, the same way we had on our first visit here. I felt like a drug dealer. We come to 'the place' that nobody else knows about. We exchange secrets here, and no one else dares interrupt. Whatever.

"Edward?"

"I something wrong, love?" He looked over at me, concerned.

"Well yes, just a bit. It's about that thing I couldn't tell you earlier. The thing about Jacob. You see he's-"

"Imprinted, I know." What the?! How did he find out? I hope he can't suddenly read my mind. If he could, then there were a bunch of things that I needed to learn to hide from him.

"You can't read my mind can you?!" I was starting to feel panicked, until he laughed that is.

"No silly. I couldn't read your mind even if I tried with all of my might. Which I wouldn't because I know you like to keep your secrets in your head," he said this and tapped my forehead. I blushed a dark crimson and ducked my head down. "I love when you blush."

"I know. But you never told me how you found out about Jake imprinting."

"Well, he kinda just told me. I asked and he told. After a lot of persuasion, that is."

"Oh. Well if he told you, then I can vent on you about it." I grinned evilly and he gulped.

Edward's P.O.V

Oh crap.

End Note: Sorry about how short it is but we like cliffhangers. They're fun to make (and read). I just noticed that our author's notes and disclaimer are the same length as the actual story part. Oh well. You'll get over it. Review please. Just hit the little button and write something nice (or mean but preferably nice). Thanx 4 reading!


	5. If Carlisle Imprinted

Authors' Notes

Courtney: Hey again, everybody! Thanks again for sticking with the story for this long...and be sure to tell your friends! We would like to get a decent number of reviews! Plus, _any_ kind of review is welcome! Critical ones often help improve our writing-but we ask that you are not _too_ harsh. We're just amateurs (that just triggered a song!). Okay, I'm out of things to say, that is, unless you all would like me to go on rambling with my ever-increasing train of thought. I doubt you would, because if I did that it would result in an unbearably long author's note that no one would bother reading because it would probably end up being the length of about ten pages or so. Anyway, here's to Kat:

Kat: Trust me, you don't want her to ramble forever. Also, I would love for everyone to read our profile quiz thingy and message us. It would be hilarious to see if you can figure us out. Remember, we love people to vote on our polls. Even our personal ones (though I don't have mine up now). To the disclaimer!

Disclaimer:Once again, we do not own anything recognizable in this chapter or story. I don't really see the point in writing these things in every chapter, unless you do a crossover and are introducing something new that was not covered in the original disclaimer...but here I am, rambling again...so let's get on with it.

Edward's P.O.V

...Oh crap. Now she's going to take it all out on me. She's only done this once before, and it wasn't even real. The only time I can remember is the time when she was running from James, Laurent, and Victoria and told Charlie that she was leaving because of me. That was pretty harsh, and, although I knew she was only faking, it hit pretty close to home. At least this time it's not _me_ she's telling off. I do feel for that dog, though. I hope she behaved herself and was polite when she found out, however angry she may have been.

"Oh, is that so? Because _I_ thought we came here to put all our problems and big burly brothers behind us, like you said?"

"Nice try, Ed, but I have to talk to _somebody_ about this, and Jake wouldn't under--"

"Yes he would, Bella. He's always been the one you turn to when you need to talk, and I don't want that to change now. Neither does he. You can't just assume that he wouldn't understand, when he is the topic of conversation. Of course he would understand."

"But he wouldn't, Edward. He doesn't understand why I don't like her! He never will! And now she's going to take him away from me! She will be selfish like always, and she'll never let me and Jake be alone together. You _know_ she won't."

"We don't _know _for sure. She may..." I gulped, knowing she could see right through my lie. "become nicer once she's been around Jacob enough."

"Edward, even I can tell that you don't believe that. Plus, why would she become nicer? Though, maybe if she stays mean, Jacob will hate her and like un-imprint or something." I flashed her a disapproving look and she trailed her eyes to the ground, blushing.

"Bella, that really was not nice," I said as I placed one finger on her chin and lifted her head up so she'd look me in the eyes. "And don't you want Jacob to be happy?" She nodded slowly, and I released my hold on her face. "Then if you really love him, you shouldn't get in his way. I think that's what he feels like you're doing to him right now."

"I know. But I wish it weren't true." Her eyes started to well with tears and I gently wrapped my arms around her. Well, at least she wasn't venting like I had imagined. Pretty much I was picturing her screaming and fighting but that obviously wasn't happening.

"But you don't know the real Lauren, Bella." She looked up at me, very confused as to what I was talking about. "She's had a troubled life. In elementary school, she was the one that was taunted. Then her brother committed suicide a few years ago. And, on top of it all, her sister has been placed in an asylum, and her parents are going through a divorce. How do you think _you_ would act if all that happened to you, then the new girl stole your crush?"

"Are you kidding me?" Uh oh. She was angry now. What did I do? I mean, there was nothing offensive to her about Lauren's life story. "You want me to feel sympathy for her?! Telling me this won't make me feel anything but more anger towards _you. _I wouldn't, couldn't _ever _feel bad for _her._"

"Aren't you being just a tad bit irrational? I mean, I know she's always mean to you-well except you haven't seen her since graduation-but that doesn't mean you shouldn't give her a fair chance." I sighed as she gaped angrily at me.

"A fair chance!? But she's never given me a _fair chance _for _anything._" Anger was boiling inside me.

"I know she hasn't, but Bella! You're normally the kind, understanding one, but now you're just being the _jerk!_" Did I just say that? I didn't mean to, it's just that she went a little over the top there. But now she's pissed. Wonderful.

"I want to go home, Edward. Now." She said this with all the calm she could muster. I sighed and slipped her onto my back. I could feel her lift her hands up hesitantly-most likely to attempt to choke me-so I resisted the urge to laugh. Though all the way to the Volvo, I couldn't help but wonder what her issue was today. Maybe she's PMSing.

"What's your problem today?" I asked her as I slipped her to the ground. She whirled around with a shocked, hurt, and extremely angry look on her pretty face.

"Excuse me? My problem today is that everybody keeps telling me to calm down and give _her _a chance. But why should I?" I placed my hand on the bridge of my nose, shut my eyes, and took a very deep breath. She was going to explode if she kept this up.

"Bella, take a chill pill. _You_ are going to phase if you don't calm down. And we're just trying to get you to be more open minded and understand both sides of this. I really can't figure out why this one thing is bothering you so much."

"It's bothering me because believe it or not, I love Jake, Edward! And Lauren does _not _deserve him. She's like the biggest jackass on the planet and Jacob likes...no, loves her! I mean what if Carlisle somehow imprinted on an ER patient? I know it couldn't literally happen, but what would you do if it did?" This is a slightly awkward question. Especially since she just sprung it on me and is expecting an answer in about the next three seconds.

"Well, I would probably have this huge argument with him about how he's betraying Esme who is his one and only true love." I knew she had me now. Great. Though she's probably happy that she's going to beat me out in this argument.

"Exactly. Now do you understand that Lauren isn't right for Jake just like an ER patient wouldn't be right for Carlisle?" I sighed and picked her up, gently placing her in the Volvo's passenger seat. Shutting the door, I walked around to the driver's side at human pace-mostly just to give me time to think of my answer-and slipped in, starting the car. "Well?"

"I guess I can kind of see your point. But, love, it isn't fair to judge people. And, like I said earlier, you should be glad Jacob's found his soul mate or whatever they call them. It'll make him happy."

Bella's P.O.V

Shoot. I thought I'd win this conversation! But Edward is too good at pulling out things at last minute. As I sighed in defeat, I noticed Edward slowing to a stop in front of the big, white Cullen mansion. I didn't want to come here! Especially not after the earlier Emmett fiasco. So why would he want us to come here?

End Note: I hope you liked it. Also, I'm sorry if anyone seemed a bit out of character. It's just fun to do that sometimes (though we try not to do that often). Review please. You may just win a prize. (It's an invisible cookie!)

Courtney: What's the big deal about cookies? I mean, _come on!_ They aren't _that_ great...

Kat: That's just your opinion.


	6. Note: PLEASE READ!

Sorry, sorry, this isn't a new chapter. Tough luck for those of you just _dying_ for a new one. haha, what's that, 3 people? If you guys/girls who reviewed even remember this story…but we're going to post the original draft of the story, the one with no changes at all. Well, actually, there will be a few changes, but they aren't a part of the story, just a part of the emails. Eventually, we will continue the more revised and easier to read version, but we're both too lazy and busy to worry about it right now. So don't keep your hopes up for it, because this original is just gonna be copy and pasted. It'll be under the same account, as _Sweet, Sour, and In Between: The Original Draft_. Oh yes, I know. Very original…haha get it? J

Okay, and by the way, Courtney wrote this with no help from Kathleen. I (she) was too greedy to let Kathleen help with it…so yeah we'll talk to you later. Have a great day/week/end!!


End file.
